Twister
by Cosmo7Tails
Summary: A devastating tornado hit small town Kansas and now, Amy's annoying neighbor, Sonic and his family must live with her and her parents until his new house can be built. How will this end up? Sonamy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was used to tornado warnings and watches here in Kansas, they were natural to me. I was used to having to get out of my shower because of a warning or having to get out my families emergency kit just in case. Usually, tornados didn't happen and when there was, they were small and didn't do much damage.

Well, that's what I used to think until, a devastating tornado hit our small town in Kansas but, I'm speaking way too fast, let's take it back a bit, shall we?

**XXX**

It was a sunny, warm summer day, the kind that everybody enjoyed. I enjoyed the warm weather kindly by the pool; my dad was a surgeon and my mom, a lawyer, so we had a mansion! I didn't get to spend much of my time with them because they're always working but, I didn't mind, I knew that they had to work because both of their jobs are important.

Anyways, as I was saying, I walked out towards the pool with my lemonade and magazine and sat on a pool chair, when my annoying neighbor, Sonic, tore the peace. He bounced up from his trampoline.

"Hey Amy!" He bounced; I glanced at him and sighed, "What do you want, hedgehog?" He didn't answer but, continued bouncing in my direction. I turned my direction away from his until he spoke up again, "You know… there is a… tornado warning… issued… for today."

"There was one yesterday and no crap happened. I don't care!" I said, sternly. He moved his head to the side.

"You know… you're a very… negative… person." Sonic said in between jumps, "I'm not negative; I'm just negative towards you." I said then, I got up took my lemonade and went inside to the kitchen.

"_This just in, a tornado warning for today and yes it will be a big one."_ I got annoyed with the television and shut it off. 'There is not going to be a tornado it's totally just like all the others, nothing is going to happen.' I assured myself.

I didn't do much with my day, I did a little web surfing, listened to some music, and practically stayed inside. It was around six o'clock when a storm rolled around, a few growls of thunder some flashes of lightning, nothing too scary. I really didn't mind, the rest of my night carried on without any hassle so, I just fell asleep around eleven.

**XXX**

It was five o'clock in the morning when the tornado touched the ground, my dad got me out up and my parents and I went to the storm cellar. The wind growled, the thunder crackled, and we heard trees fall, it was a hot mess!

It was about an hour until the whole storm actually passed, we got up from the storm cellar and took a look around, thank goodness our house wasn't damaged at all but, some of our neighbors were.

I glanced around; some of my neighbors were standing outside their houses crying because a tree was through their roofs. I felt devastated by seeing all of these tragic scenes play in front of my eyes, it was truly sad.

I went inside my house along with my parents; we turned on to the news and listened to the reports. Many reports on the death toll and tragic stories of families covered the many different stations, nothing exciting at all.

My parents turned the radio off and then got together some things to donate like, water and canned food. I just went up to my room, my dark room. I looked around, and then outside my window, I noticed all the families, again and wished I could help them all, the problem was, I couldn't.

_Ding, dong._

I traveled downstairs and answered the door. Standing in front of my eyes was the annoying blue hedgehog and his family, his _large _family!

'This is going to be a heck of a ride.' I thought.

**Well, thanks! Sorry for it being such a short chapter and I know there was no Sonamy but there will be Sonamy in later chapters. Last but not least, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

I eyed the large family suspiciously, I saw first the two parents they were normal, I guess. Next was Sonic, he was sixteen, my age and was freaking annoying. Next to Sonic was a set of twelve year old twins; Bailey and Marge, they were complete opposites.

Bailey was a happy cheery person; she wore bright colors and helped everybody. Kind of like those annoying adults who act like kids on your little brother's television show.

Marge was completely opposite; she was a Goth, she rarely spoke and covered herself in black, she also is a very tough chick.

After the two opposite twins was a ten year old bossy girl, Nia. She loved to take control off the two younger siblings, she practically rules the house.

"May we speak to your parents?" asked Sonic's mother kindly. I just nodded and walked inside towards the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad. Sonic's whole family is here and they would like to see you." I said, the two nodded and headed to our front door, I followed closely behind wanting to find out why they were here I honestly had one thought and that was, their house was destroyed.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Rose. I know this is going to be such a burden and we wouldn't mind if you said no but, our house was destroyed in the tornado and we were wondering if we could stay here until they built are new house." Spoke Sonic's mother.

"_Crap."_ I said underneath my breath, I looked at my parents to see their reaction, I was hoping they would say no but, due to my mother's kind nature, there is no way in the world she would say no.

My mother eyed my father and then spoke, "Dear, we would be more than happy to help you out. Stay as long as you would like." I was about to explode. I no longer have to live _next_ to the annoying-as-heck hedgehog but, have to live _with _the annoying-as-heck-hedgehog.

The family didn't have much stuff considering most of it was lost in the storm so, unpacking was rather easy. For dinner, we ordered a pizza except, we had to drive halfway across the town to get it and honestly, it wasn't all that great. After dinner, everybody went back to their rooms I was walking through the hallway when I heard a soft whimpering.

As I approached the twins bedroom, the sound got louder I knocked at the door-silence. I opened it up and stepped in.

Sitting in front of her dresser was Marge. Marge voluntarily crying didn't seem right to me so I approached the young girl and said, "Marge?"

She gasped "Amy!" I looked at her and then asked "What's the matter?" She looked down sadly I waited for a response.

"Nothing." She lied; I spoke up and said "Something is obviously wrong considering you may flood your room with tears. Now come on, what's the matter?" She looked down once more and replied.

"Well, school is about to start you know and Bailey and I was supposed to have a beginning of the year party well, because of the tornado we can't have it anymore because our house is gone."

I was confused, since when was Marge ever excited about being social, something was obviously up, and "Since when were you excited about having a party?" I teased.

"I am not!" she argued, I looked at her, "C'mon Marge, why are you excited?" She looked down guilty, she knew she was caught.

"Promise you will not tell anybody?" she said seriously. I nodded and she spoke.

"Well," she stalled "_I really like this guy and he was gonna be at the party." _She spoke as fast as lightning but, I could make out what she was saying and nodded.

"I see I know that really sucks but, school is starting soon anyways, you'll see him then." I assured they weren't the best motivational words I've ever spoken but, it was all I could come up with.

"Thanks, Amy and also, tell anybody and your dead…literally." She threatened I just nodded and got up from the floor, I left the room and closed the door behind me. I walked upstairs to my bedroom in the attic.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in!" I shouted. In from the door entered Bailey with a worried expression on her face. I looked at her and said, "Bailey, what's wrong?"

"Do you know what's the matter with Marge? I just found her crying, Marge never cries." Bailey said. I knew I wasn't supposed to tell anybody what Marge told me but, Bailey deserved to know, she was her sister. Yet I couldn't, I just made up something real fast.

"It could be because her house WAS COMPLETELY RUINED!" I suggested, loudly. She giggled a bit and, I laughed along too.

"That could be why, I don't know. Thanks!" Bailey said, I waved as she exited the room. Finally, some peace and quiet.

_Knock. Knock._

I let out a silent growl, "Come in!" I shouted, in walked Sonic, I was surprised by his arrival; he always seemed not to like me very much.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked I nodded confused. He then asked me, "Why do you hate me?" I was definitely surprised by this question, I didn't _actually _hate him, and I just came across that way.

"Hate you? I don't hate you." I said he nodded and said, "Yes you do, you have always been mean to me and was never nice to me."

"That's just my personality. I will even try and be nice to you but, be cautious if I slip up." I said, I guess trying to be nice to him wouldn't hurt, I mean we will be living together for a while, why live in hate?

Sonic seemed happy about that and said, "Okay, thanks!" he left the room happily and I smiled, I knew that's all he wanted. I glanced at the clock and yawned, I decided to go to sleep. While I was resting I thought that some way somehow, I would have to get the twins party, I just didn't know how.


End file.
